Frühlingsanfang
by Argendriel
Summary: An Tagen wie diesen scheint der neu erwachende Lebenswille der Natur unbeugsam und die Leichtigkeit, die alle umfasst kann Flügel verleihen.Drabbleartige Geschichte.


Eine Art zweiter Teil zu ‚Spätsommer'. Irgendwie liegen mir die düsteren Sachen mehr. Diesmal wieder mit musikalischer Berieselung, aber ich weiß die Titel nicht. Waren aber schon passend, mit Vogelgezwitscher….

Disclaimer: PMK gehört nicht mir und ich kriege hier nichts für, dummerweise. Nanae Chrono gehört es, und wahrscheinlich auch den Leuten, die für das Anime verantwortlich sind. Und denen, die Peacemaker sonst noch so vermarkten. Ich gehöre nicht zu denen. Sonst gäbe es längst eine Susumu-Actionfigur.  
Pairing: Leichtes Hijikata/Souji. Wie auch nicht, die sind schließlich fast ein Canon-Pairing.  
POV: Wechselt vier Mal.  
Warnings: Leichte Spoiler. Nicht wirklich Angst.  
Typ: Etwas Drabble-artiges- oder auch nicht mehr.

* * *

Frühlingsanfang

* * *

Der voraussichtlich letzte Schnee des vergangenen Winters ist bereits vor ein paar Wochen getaut und die Nächte sind nicht mehr von Frost durchzogen. Überall erwachen die Vogelstimmen, Frühlingsblumen recken die ersten zarten Blätter sehnsüchtig der Sonne entgegen und die Luft erscheint, nach der eisigen, schneidenden Kälte in den Winterwinden, lau und klar.  
Die Tautropfen auf den Gräsern und Blättern wirken wie kleine Kristalle, die das frische, satte Grün der jungen Triebe noch mehr leuchten lassen. Die zarten Knospen der Kirschblüten werden bald aufblühen.  
An Tagen wie diesen scheint der neu erwachende Lebenswille der Natur unbeugsam und die Leichtigkeit, die alle umfasst kann Flügel verleihen.

Der Page streckt seine Arme dem Himmel entgegen, blinzelt zwischen seinen gespreizten Fingern hindurch in die Frühlingssonne und atmet tief ein. Hier an der frischen Luft kommt es ihm so vor, als ob der Gestank des Schweinestalls sofort von seiner Kleidung abfällt. Die Schweine haben vor kurzem geworfen und brauchen deshalb viel Pflege, eine Aufgabe, die er nicht sehr gerne übernimmt. Er kommt mit Schweinen- besonders mit Ferkeln- nicht sonderlich gut aus.  
Aber es ist seine Arbeit, und in letzter Zeit hat er sich angewöhnt, sich nicht mehr so viel zu beschweren. Er kann den Tee nun schon fast ohne größere Missgeschicke servieren, und auch sonst macht er Fortschritte. Er ist stärker geworden. Er kann jetzt die Menschen, die er liebt beschützen.  
Sein Bruder lacht wieder häufiger, auch wenn er dabei oft traurige Augen hat. Er merkt, dass sie sich allmählich voneinander entfernen.  
Auch der Page merkt es, doch er ist zuversichtlich, dass sie noch lange zusammenbleiben werden.  
Und er hat auch neue Freunde gefunden, Personen, die einer Familie sehr nahe kommen.  
Auch unter seinen Freunden gab es Verluste, und es wird sie in Zukunft noch häufiger geben als je zuvor. Aber jetzt kann er wenigstens etwas dagegen tun. Wenigstens kann er jetzt sagen: Ich habe es versucht.  
Die Sonne wärmt ihn ohne zu brennen oder ihn ins Schwitzen zu bringen. Die munteren Stimmen der Vögel machen ihm Mut. Er atmet ein letztes Mal tief durch und macht sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Arbeit. Vielleicht trifft er auf dem Weg ein paar seiner Freunde.  
An Tagen wie diesen fällt es Tetsunosuke Ichimura nicht mehr so schwer, glücklich zu sein.

Vergnügt sieht der Anführer des ersten Korps seinem Haustier zu, wie es seine neuen kleinen Artgenossen begutachtet.  
Überall um sie herum erwacht neues Leben. Es ist ein wenig ironisch, denkt er, dass man sich über das Entstehen neuen Lebens freuen kann, während man selbst nichts anderes kann, als Leben zu vernichten. Doch sind die Menschen die er tötet keinesfalls unschuldig. Ihre Schuld hält sich mit der Seinen die Waage, es bedeutet nichts wenn sie sterben und nichts wenn er stirbt.  
Er lässt die frischen Farben auf sich wirken, nimmt die junge Lebensfreude in sich auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kann er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, bald sterben zu müssen.  
Aber er wird sterben.  
Fast zärtlich streicht er über die Seiten des Buches. Es wurde ihm geschenkt, als es voll war, unter der Bedingung, es niemals wieder jemandem zu zeigen.   
Einige Haikus sind wirklich schön. Manche. Ein paar.  
Aber sie bedeuten ihm viel, gerade weil viele nicht perfekt sind, gerade weil sie zeigen, dass der Vizekommandant nicht nur ein Dämon ist. Sondern in erster Linie ein Mensch.  
Das Buch beweist ihm, dass er keinen Teufel liebt.  
Mittlerweile hat er eingesehen, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, ob er nun an einer Krankheit stirbt, durch die Hand eines anderen Menschen oder irgendwann in ferner Zukunft an Altersschwäche. Das einzige, was ihn noch traurig stimmt ist der Gedanke an die, die er zurücklässt. Sie werden um ihn trauern und er weiß, dass es für einen besonders schmerzhaft sein wird.  
Gerade deshalb will er seine Schmerzen nicht zeigen. Deshalb will er, dass man denkt, es ginge ihm wirklich gut. Und er kann nicht so gut lügen.  
Er kann nur so tun als sei er fröhlich wenn er es ihm Grunde seines Herzens auch ist. Und so hat er gelernt, jede noch so kleine Freude wertzuschätzen. Er möchte glücklich sein, damit er wenigstens noch den Rest seiner Zeit dem Menschen den er liebt und von dem er geliebt wird ein bisschen weniger Sorgen macht.  
Und an Tagen wie diesen fällt es Soujiro Okita nicht mehr so schwer, glücklich zu sein.

Der angehende Arzt hat gerade seinen voraussichtlich letzten Patienten des Tages versorgt und der Ninja bereitet sich auf ein paar Übungen vor. Selbst wenn er zurzeit häufiger als Arzt arbeitet muss er in Form bleiben. Er weiß nur zu gut, dass die Situation alles andere als entspannt ist.  
Doch er kann ohne den Befehl nichts tun, daher nützt es auch nichts, sich unnötige Gedanken zu machen. Ihnen allen tut die derzeitige Atempause gut, selbst wenn sie nur eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist.  
Er überlegt, ob seine Schwester wohl stolz auf ihn wäre. Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht würde sie ihn auch antreiben, noch härter zu arbeiten, doch das bezweifelt er. Und selbst wenn schlösse das Eine das Andere nicht aus.  
In den vergangenen Monaten hat er viel gelernt. Nicht nur sein medizinisches Fachwissen. Auch Dinge über Gefühle.  
Er ist immer noch nicht bereit, seinen Gefühlen absolut freien Spielraum zu geben, geschweige denn sie offen zu zeigen. Er wird es sicher nie wirklich können. Aber manchmal merkt er, dass es ihm gut tut, zu lachen, zu weinen. Nur für sich. Vielleicht noch vor Tetsunosuke. Aber das reicht ihm bereits.  
Er weiß nicht genau, ob seine Schwester es sehr befürwortet hätte, doch er glaubt: Ja, sie hätte. Wenn auch nicht offen.  
Es schmerzt ihn immer noch, dass er sie nie wirklich gekannt hat. Aber er gibt sich nicht mehr selbst die Schuld an Allem, ertrinkt nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid. Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, er war damals zu schwach, doch nun ist er stärker, auf mehrere Weisen. Er muss noch lernen, das zu akzeptieren, sein Selbstvertrauen ist noch nicht das Allerbeste. Doch er hat Menschen, die ihm helfen. Selbst wenn sie es nicht wissen.  
Jeder der Verletzten die er versorgt beweisen ihm, dass er stark ist. Das Vertrauen, dass ihm der Vizekommandant entgegenbringt zeigt es ihm gleichermaßen, eine Tatsache, die er früher nicht erkannt hat. Dabei hatte seine Schwester ihm genau das gesagt.  
Er schließt die Augen und lauscht. Er hört den Wind, die Vögel, die rauschenden Bäume. Jemand ruft seinen Namen, und er glaubt, seine Schwester gehört zu haben. Er glaubt fast, dass er sie wenn er die Augen öffnet vor sich sehen wird, das Gesicht freundlich und mit einem Lächeln versehen. Einen Moment lang verharrt er mit geschlossenen Augen bis die Vorstellung verblasst. Er blinzelt und sieht Tetsunosuke, der ihm winkt. Er erlaubt sich ein schiefes Lächeln und nickt ihm zu.  
An Tagen wie diesen fällt es Susumu Yamazaki nicht mehr so schwer, glücklich zu sein.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet der Vizekommandant die halbbeschriebene Seite vor sich. Rauch kräuselt aus der Kiseru (1) und wird vom leichten Wind zerfasert.  
Die Vögel gehen ihm ein wenig auf die Nerven, denn er will schreiben. Ihm fehlt die letzte Zeile für das Haiku.  
‚Der Frühling ist nah/ deutlich ist es zu spüren/ …'  
Was spürt er? Die Anspannung, weil er weiß, das der Kampf gerade erst richtig anfängt? Ärger über die Ungeschicktheit Tetsunosukes? Angst vor Soujis Tod?  
Er schreibt eine Zeile und liest sie sich einige Male nachdenklich durch.  
‚Der Frühling ist nah/ deutlich ist es zu spüren:/Regen in der Luft'  
Passend. Regen, der die Sonne vertreibt. Grauer Himmel und schlechte Laune statt Sonne und zwitschernder Vögel.  
Souji mag Regen nicht sehr gerne. Er langweilt sich, weil er wegen seiner Gesundheit nicht mehr bei Regen hinaus soll. Wenn sich Souji langweilt ist der Vize meistens das Opfer.  
In letzter Zeit ist Souji wieder fröhlicher. Doch der Vize glaubt fast, dass es der Mut der Verzweiflung ist.  
Vor kurzem hat er Souji sein altes Haikubuch geschenkt, auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich wieder zum Gespött der halben Shinsengumi machen würde. Bis jetzt war nichts dergleichen geschehen.  
Die Vögel zwitschern immer noch und er starrt gereizt in Richtung der Bäume, in denen die Tiere sitzen. Aber immer noch besser als ein gewisses Haustier einer gewissen Person…  
Leise hört er Soujis Lachen von irgendwoher.  
Er weiß, dass die Aussichten auf eine Heilung nicht gut stehen. Aber wenn der Mensch, den er mehr liebt als alles andere, wenigstens noch den Rest seines Lebens lachen kann und glücklich ist, will er sich bemühen, das gleiche zu tun. Auch wenn er nicht lacht. Zumindest nicht offiziell.  
Die Vögel wollen keine Ruhe geben, aber jetzt, da sich Soujis Lachen zu dem Gezwitscher gesellt hat ist es erträglich. Das es ihm vielleicht sogar gefällt ist allerdings nicht wahr.  
Er streicht die letzte Zeile des Haikus durch und schreibt etwas widerstrebend eine neue.  
‚Der Frühling ist nah/ deutlich ist es zu spüren:/ Das Leben erwacht.'  
An Tagen wie diesen fällt es Toshizo Hijikata nicht mehr so schwer, ein wenig glücklich zu sein.

* * *

(1) Kiseru ist der Name für die Pfeife, die Hijikata raucht. Verbessert mich falls es nicht stimmt.

Ich mag Susumus Part am liebsten. Ich mag aber auch Susumu am liebsten, vielleicht besteht da ein Zusammenhang.


End file.
